goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Kobold monster line
The Kobold and Wargold are species of monsters found in Golden Sun: The Lost Age. These monsters, resembling humanoid, anthropomorphic fox/dog-like monsters fully equipped for battle, are palette-swapped variants of each other that have differing levels of power and defense and are fought in different locations in the game. In Golden Sun there is a monster line that has a variant whose name is also "Kobold"; see Hobgoblin monster line for full details. Kobold A Kobold is an orange-furred variant in red equipment. Statistically, this monster has 77 HP, 80 Attack, 17 Defense, 47 Agility, and 7 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Venus Resistance rating of 100, Mercury and Mars Resistance ratings of 72 each, and a Jupiter Resistance rating of 48. In battle, the Kobold uses these battle commands: * Attack: Used 6 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Defend: Used 2 out of 8 times, this monster has the ability to use the Defend command, which causes all damage incurred to either its HP or PP meters to be reduced down to 50% for the turn, and this effect is active before any other action in the turn takes place. Felling a Kobold yields 40 Experience Points and 45 Coins, and there is a 1/16 chance the monster will randomly drop an Oil Drop. If it is felled by the attack effect of an offensive Jupiter Djinni, its rewards increase to 52 EXP and 58 Coins, and the chance to drop its item becomes 1/4. In The Lost Age it is fought throughout the overworld portion of Osenia that is explorable as soon as you enter the continent via the Osenia Cliffs from the northwest. It is fought throughout Osenia's Yampi Desert as well. The Kobold is the most balanced of the enemies fought in the overworld portion of western/central, but is quickly outclassed by the Emu in the desert. Wargold A Wargold is a light-blue-furred variant in dark purplish-blue equipment. Statistically, this monster has 202 HP, 303 Attack, 78 Defense, 181 Agility, and 9 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Venus Resistance rating of 100, Mercury and Mars Resistance ratings of 72 each, and a Jupiter Resistance rating of 48. In battle, the Wargold uses these battle commands: * Attack: Used 5 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Doublestep: Used 2 out of 8 times, this is a Monster skill where the monster bolts forward and deals a strong blow indicated by a blue flash, dealing an attack equal to its normal physical attack multiplied by 1.8. This can be a very damaging move to some parties. * Defend: Used 1 out of 8 times, this monster has the ability to use the Defend command, which causes all damage incurred to either its HP or PP meters to be reduced down to 50% for the turn, and this effect is active before any other action in the turn takes place. Felling a Wargold yields 321 Experience Points and 226 Coins, and there is a 1/16 chance the monster will randomly drop an Oil Drop. If it is felled by the attack effect of an offensive Jupiter Djinni, its rewards increase to 417 EXP and 293 Coins, and the chance to drop its item becomes 1/4. In The Lost Age it one of the common monsters fought on land throughout the entire Great Western Sea portion of the world, as well as the overworld area of the Northern Reaches and in Shaman Village Cave. In spite of its appearance, the Wargold is the fastest of the monsters that would be fought quite a lot on land throughout the Great Western Sea. This, put together with its rather powerful Doublestep, can make it rather noteworthy for particularly under-developed parties while in battle. Kobold King Like with all other monster lines introduced in The Lost Age that seem to have only two variants, a third palette-swapped variant to this line exists in the code of the game cart and was even given its own name, but has none of its statistics and abilities coded beyond weak placeholder abilities. Had it been used it would have appeared as a violet-furred variant in red equipment named Kobold King. In ''Dark Dawn ''the Kobold King actually does appear, and it can be encountered on the overworld of Crossbone Isle. It has a chance to drop a Mist Potion. Category:Unused monsters Category:Monster lines Category:Monsters exclusive to Golden Sun: The Lost Age Category:Monsters with high Venus resistance Category:Monsters with low Jupiter resistance Category:Monsters that drop rare items